


For Your Eyes Only

by xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I tried to write straight smut but they're just SO IN LOVE y'all, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Shirbert Smut Circle, the feels snuck in and I regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx/pseuds/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx
Summary: He’s too far gone, too worked up, too entranced by the sound of Anne’s voice in real time, ensnaring his senses through the phone he keeps pressed tight to one side of his head. He’s not even really sure what he’s asking of her. The only thing Gilbert does know is that he’s desperate for her to stay on the line with him.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138
Collections: The Shirbert Circle





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Two notes:
> 
> 1\. This one-shot is way sappier than the tags/summary let on because I can’t help myself. And also because I especially cannot pass up an opportunity to write about Gilbert in his feelings. 
> 
> 2\. This fic was originally posted anonymously as part of a collection of E rated Shirbert fics written by myself and a few other incredibly talented writers in this fandom. But more on that on the other side of this fic-- for now, please enjoy!

_"Come on. It'll be fun!”_

_"I dunno, Anne."_

_"What are you so worried about?”_

_"What if it falls into the wrong hands?”_

_"It won’t."_

_"You don't know that.”_

_"I do. Because there's only going to be one copy— your copy— and I know you'd never be so careless as to keep it anywhere it might get out.”_

_"Sometimes I feel like you have too much faith in me.”_

_"If I do, it's only because you're worthy of every bit of it, Gilbert Blythe. Do you really think I'd choose to put my faith in you if I had even a shadow of a doubt that you didn't deserve it?"_

_She cups his face in both of her hands when he doesn't answer, pulling him down so she can drop a small kiss on his splendid chin before she drops another just above his waiting lips._

_"Come on," she goads gently. "You're always saying you wish you could pack me up in your suitcase and take me back to Toronto with you. At least this way you'll be able to take a piece of me with you when you leave."_

_Gilbert sighs, dropping his forehead to hers, slinging his arms around her waist while Anne's fingers play with the collar of his shirt._

_"You know I can't say ever say no to you, Carrots,” he says finally, a small smile beginning to tug at the corner of his lips when he spies the way Anne's eyes light up with joy the moment she realizes he's agreeing to her proposition._

Gilbert is big enough to admit he'd had his reservations when Anne had suggested they film themselves having sex the last time he’d been back on Prince Edward Island. 

He’s also big enough to admit that it hadn’t taken much convincing on Anne’s part to get him to agree. And while Anne had carried on insisting that the video would be more of a gift for him than anything else, it was impossible to miss the way Anne's face had lit up in excitement at the very thought of capturing themselves getting lost in the feel of each other. 

The next morning, Anne had followed Gilbert into the early morning fog and down to where he’d parked his car just outside her tiny flat in Charlottetown. After he'd captured her lips with his one last time, she’d taken his hand in hers, pressed a flash drive aptly labeled “For Your Eyes Only” into his open palm, and curled his fingers around the tiny, unassuming device before brushing a kiss to his closed fist. 

Once back in Toronto, Gilbert had safely tucked the flash drive containing their video in the far back corner of the bottommost drawer of his desk. It sat there, forgotten, for months until he awoke one night from a fitful dream that left him rock hard, aching with need, and missing Anne more than ever.

In his bleary-eyed state, Gilbert tries his best to recreate the vision of Anne that had come to him in sleep. He imagines what she’d look like in his tiny bedroom, and lets his eyes droop shut as he pictures her looming over him— concentrating on imagining her fiery red hair cascading over one freckled shoulder as she moves in slow, and leans in closer. His hand is already trailing down his chest, blazing a path toward the elastic band that sits just below his navel, when the fuzzy image of her his mind has conjured up cruelly slips away, leaving Gilbert alone and _wanting_ , as he feebly reaches out into the darkness for a person he knows was never there to begin with. It's only then that he remembers the video he'd concealed so long ago. 

His fingertips are centimeters away from their intended target, but Gilbert forces himself to stop, get up, and cross over to the small desk that sits just across from his bed. He rummages blindly through the array of objects within the bottom drawer until he makes contact with the flash drive Anne had bestowed upon him the last time he’d seen her. And then, with trembling hands and anticipation curling seductively in the pit of his stomach, Gilbert plugs the small device into one of the USB ports on his laptop. He waits until he’s made his way back to bed before pressing play on the only file that's saved on the device, waiting with bated breath for the show to begin. 

The video starts off shaky as Anne sets the camera up, but then her voice is floating through the speakers of his laptop. The sound of her alone is enough to send a thrilling jolt straight to his neglected cock, still straining obscenely against his boxers. 

_“Oh! Is this thing on? I guess so!”_

The Anne in the video takes a peek over her shoulder, as if to make sure she’s still alone, before she looks straight into the camera. It’s a moment Gilbert doesn’t remember them filming, but then he realizes that Anne’s in her modestly sized living room, and not in her bedroom. It dawns on him in that instant that she must have filmed this part at some point after he’d fallen victim to sleep. Gilbert’s heart swells in his chest as he drinks in the sight of her all soft, and sleep mussed, and deliciously debauched. His eyes devour the smaller details, tracing their way across the soft curve of her freckled cheek, the warm smile that plays across her kiss swollen lips, the tangled mess of her glorious red hair— the hair that she’d had perfectly plaited in one long, thick braid before _his_ fingers had left it in such disarray.

_“Hey Gil! It’s me, your super hot girlfriend and the keeper of the key to your heart— your words not mine,”_ Anne starts through a small giggle.

_“Anyway, I know you’re still not sold on this idea, but I really hope it comes in handy while you’re off in Toronto and I’m out here all by myself in Charlottetown. If you’re watching this at some point in the future, then I guess it’s proved useful after all. And honestly? That’s worth all the risk in the world as far as I’m concerned. In any case, I hope you enjoy yourself while watching this without me. I love you, and I can’t wait to see you soon!”_

The video cuts off and his screen momentarily fades to black following Anne’s speech. Despite his heightened level of arousal, Gilbert spares a moment to chuckle over the fact that Anne never does _anything_ halfway— not even, apparently, a sex tape. And the fact that she’d gone through all the trouble of filming a full-blown introduction for something only they were ever going to see just makes him love her all the more.

Gilbert doesn’t have time to harp on all of the adorable quirks that he finds beguiling before the video comes alive again. This time, Anne’s not alone— he’s there with her, standing at the edge of the bed, arms pulling her close as he leans down to kiss her thoroughly.

His on-screen counterpart chances a peak at the camera, making eye contact with the lens for just a moment before Anne drags his attention back to her with a gentle palm to his cheek.

_“Just pretend it’s not even there— it’s just you and me, Gil.”_

The Anne in the video whispers it low, but Gilbert thanks god for the great built-in microphone on the camera they’d used, which has somehow managed to capture the sound of her voice perfectly. 

He watches with eager eyes as the couple on screen make quick work of ridding each other of the clothing they’re wearing. Before he knows it, his hand is trailing back down his chest again of its own accord. His blunt nails scratch over the dark dusting of hair just under his navel before his hand ventures lower, dipping below the elastic band of his boxers so he can pull himself free. He’s so hard, the first graze of his fingers against the base of his cock toes the line between pleasure and pain.

Back on his laptop, the version of himself in the video is thoroughly swept up in the redheaded goddess in his arms, and Gilbert watches on like a man starved as he and Anne get lost in the feel of each other and tumble onto the mattress together.

Gilbert curls his fingers around himself, stroking slow, looking on as Anne throws her head back as he trails a series of kisses down her neck.

He’d always considered himself an attentive lover on a never-ending mission to learn all of the secrets of Anne’s body. Hellbent to spend forever discovering all of the different ways he might be able to make her sigh and moan and shiver in pleasure. But the more his eyes stay trained on the version of themselves in the video, the more Gilbert realizes how much he _misses_ in the heat of the moment. There are small inflections his eyes don't catch despite all of his efforts to catalogue each and every way Anne reacts to his ministrations.

Gilbert sets a quick pace as his hand glides up and down from root to tip, fueled by the sounds Anne makes when he drops wet kisses down her front…the sight of her brows puckering and knotting together when he takes one peaked pink nipple into his mouth to give it the attention it so craves…the way she bites her lip furiously when he’s got his lips wrapped around the swollen bundle of nerves that sits a the junction of her creamy, freckled thighs...the vision of her pale fingers digging into the dark curls of his hair...the way she holds his head in place as she rides out her release, before she tugs him forcefully back up her body and slots their mouths together in a bruising kiss. 

His hand moves faster, grip tightening on the thick girth of his shaft when the Anne in the video suddenly flips them over and growls a quick, _“My turn.”_

His heart beats like a drum in his chest as his eyes take in the way Anne moves down his body, her hands and lips content to take their torturous time exploring his torso. She pauses, shooting him a mischievous look before dipping her tongue into his navel before she drops even lower, and Gilbert gives a heaving breath in tandem with his on-screen counterpart when his eyes feast on the vision that is Anne licking a long, languid stripe up the underside of his cock.

It’s a miracle that Gilbert doesn’t shoot off right then and there as he watches Anne press a light kiss to his tip before she slowly draws him in, red lips splitting and parting wider with every inch of him that disappears into the wet heat of her mouth. Gilbert squeezes his cock in turn, hips hitching up and into the circle of his hand as he matches his strokes in time as best he can to the way Anne’s head bobs up and down on the screen before him.

His other hand is heading south with the intent to fondle his neglected balls when his cell phone rings, the harsh sound inciting a surge of panic to rise up beside the arousal still coursing through his veins. Gilbert feels much like a teenager caught with his hands down his pants as he reaches toward the nightstand where his phone lays face down, wondering if perhaps it’s the hospital calling to ask him to come in early for his intern shift. 

His forgotten erection throbs with the dull ache of unfulfilled desire as he answers. It’s impossible to hide the surprise in his voice when it becomes apparent that the person who'd interrupted his impending release is also the very person who’d unknowingly been bringing him close to the edge mere seconds ago.

He’s barely said hello when Anne starts talking a mile a minute, and it takes Gilbert a moment to work his way through the foggy haze of heightened stimulation. Then he recalls how Anne had mentioned she’d be calling him late tonight. She’d had plans to drag Diana and Cole to an open mic night where she’d signed up to read some of her poetry aloud. Gilbert had been excited on her behalf, and she’d promised to call as soon as she’d gotten home to give him the rundown of how the night had gone.

His short nails scratch lazily through the dusting of stubble that sits at the base of his shaft while he listens to Anne speak, letting the sound of her voice wash over him and stoke the white hot coals of desire that remain firmly rooted low in his belly.

Midway through her recap, Anne suddenly cuts herself off when a guttural groan tears its way through the quiet of Gilbert’s room.

“ _Oh!"_ she says in surprise. 

Suddenly, Gilbert's lunging for his laptop in an attempt to stop the video he’d forgotten to pause before he’d picked up her call. His efforts prove futile as he fails to reach the device in time. The next sounds that fill the room are that of his beloved girlfriend slowly pulling her lips off of his straining length with an obscene pop, subsequently followed by her lust-ridden voice pointedly asking, _“D’you wanna come in my mouth, or d'you wanna come inside me?”_

A beat of silence follows in which Gilbert grips his cell phone impossibly tight. Anne’s the first to bounce back, her tone light and playful as she speaks her next words straight into Gilbert’s ear through the receiver.

“Sounds like I’ve interrupted some pretty important business you were taking care of,” he hears her say in amusement. “Shall I leave you to it?”

“ _NO!_ ” Gilbert exclaims.

He’s too far gone, too worked up, too entranced by the sound of Anne’s voice in real time, ensnaring his senses through the phone he keeps pressed tight to one side of his head. He’s not even really sure what he’s asking of her. The only thing Gilbert _does_ know is that he’s desperate for her to stay on the line with him.

“ _Well,_ ” Anne says slowly after a moment. "In that case, don't stop on my account."

Gilbert's laptop lays forgotten on the other side of the bed. Their home video plays on, but he's too distracted by Anne's shallow breathing on the other end of the call to pay it any mind. It’s impossible to focus on anything that isn’t the sound of her subtle panting— especially when he swears he can almost feel the heat of Anne’s breath fanning across the shell of his ear. 

The harsh sound of his own heavy breaths mingle with hers in the quiet darkness of his room, and he marvels over the way she sounds so close despite the mile marks between them. 

It reignites the fire of desire that's been simmering deep within him for far too long tonight. Kindling it with the knowledge that Anne _wants_ him to bring himself off while she listens. 

They’ve never done this before, but the thrill of treading unknown waters together sends a spark of pleasure down his spine as he collects the moisture from the tip of his weeping cock with his fingers before sliding his hand up and down his shaft.

“Oh, _god_ …I can _hear_ you,” she moans quietly. "I wish I was there— I wish I could feel how hard you are for me."

"Wish you were here with me, too," he whispers. "God, if you were here, Anne..."

Gilbert's train of thought trails off as his ears pick up the telltale sound of rustling clothes and sheets on the other end of the line. He forces the hand he's got firmly wrapped around himself to slow its pace in an effort to give Anne a chance to catch up to him.

" _Tell me_ , Gilbert," she pleads. "Tell me what you'd do to me if I was there-- would you fuck me _hard_ and _fast_?"

His cock gives a twitch in his hand over the visual Anne's blunt words incite. As enticing as the proposition is, his mind is quick to flitter back to the video he’d been watching before she’d called.

All of a sudden, it’s impossible stop thinking about how he’d dragged his hardened length in and out of her in shallow thrusts the last time they’d been together— impossible to forget the way her breath had hitched deliciously in pleasure and impatience over his unhurried pace. 

He remembers the moment vividly. How it had been his last night in Charlottetown before having to make the trek back to Toronto for school. How Anne had suggested making the video in the first place as something he could take with him.

_“To remember me by,”_ she’d insisted. _“When all your friends are off with the pretty big city girls— I want to know you’ve got something to keep you entertained at home.”_

He knows she’d been joking— that Anne didn’t actually think Gilbert’s eyes could ever stray, because even a fool could see that Gilbert Blythe only ever had eyes for Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Of course, it had taken Anne much longer to accept this for the incontrovertible fact it was. It had taken even longer for the both of them to meet in the middle, lay all their cards out on the table, and confess the truth of what they’d been feeling for so long that neither could really pinpoint where their love for the other had truly begun.

It was laughable, really. The idea that Anne could ever think he'd be capable of forgetting her. The idea that he’d ever be in need of something to jog his memory when it comes to her. He doesn’t need a tangible reminder of Anne to do that— not when his head and his heart are already so full of her, Gilbert often feels as though it's a miracle he's able to function at all when she's not there taking up just as much physical space in his orbit as she does inside of him. But he hadn’t said any of this when Anne had floated the idea to him. Instead, Gilbert had simply kissed her soft and slow before pulling back to ask if she had a tripod hidden in her apartment somewhere, or if they'd have to get creative by stacking up a pile of her books instead. 

He remembers Anne jokingly suggesting they pull out all the stops as she’d walked thoughtfully around her bedroom, ruminating over the best place to set up the camera. How she’d been gunning for them to have wild, crazy sex for the sake of the visual. 

He remembers how he'd tried to comply with the fantasy she'd been envisioning only to find himself incapable of giving Anne what she’d initially imagined. How he'd thought that if Anne had asked him on any other night, he would have gladly risen to the occasion and taken her in any which way she'd wanted. He remembers how he couldn't— not on their last night together. Not when all he'd truly wanted was to spend the feeble few hours that remained before he had to leave again taking his time and memorizing the feel of her with his lips, and his fingertips. 

He remembers how he’d hoped she'd memorize him in turn. How he'd wanted her to feel every inch of his cock pushing into her, stretching her open, filling her up until they were as close as humanly possible. 

He remembers the agonizingly gradual pace he’d set. How he’d hoped that each deliberate roll of his hips against hers would stay imprinted in her memory. How he’d hoped that perhaps, if he took his time, Anne might still be able to feel the ghost of his touch in, and on, and around her long after he'd gone the next morning.

But most of all, Gilbert remembers how he'd hoped that maybe, if they moved slow enough, they might be able to stop time and prolong the inevitable moment in which they'd have to say goodbye.

He realizes suddenly that _that’s_ what he craves right now. In _this_ moment. Above all other things. The ability to slowly refamiliarize himself with the body he knows so well— the ability to refamiliarize himself with the body of the woman he loves with every fiber of his being. And it's the reason why Gilbert finds himself refuting the fantasy Anne breathlessly drops for him to pick up on the other end of the line. 

" _No_ ," he says, shaking his head vigorously even though he knows she can't see the movement. 

"Are you _sure_ about that?” she asks through a throaty chuckle, taking notice of the strangled sound of his voice and mistaking it for unspoken desire.

" _Yes,_ " he hisses back. "If you were here, I'd take my time— I'd take my time _touching_ you... _teasing_ you... _tasting_ you. God, I miss the taste of you. You're always so sweet for me, Carrots.”

Anne lets out a whimper, and the reedy noise is more beautiful than any symphony his ears have ever heard. His fingers drift languidly up and down his length, fueled by the noises he coaxes out of her with every word that slips out from between his lips.

"You taste better than anything I've ever had my mouth on...I'd spend days with my head buried between your legs if you'd let me,” Gilbert continues, desperate to keep drawing such delectable sounds out of her. “Are you touching yourself thinking of me, Anne-girl? Are you thinking about how if you were here with me I'd have you writhing against my mouth and coming all over my tongue?"

" _Yes_ ," she gasps. 

"I'd make you feel _so good_ if you were here,” he promises, voice graveled and heavy with a hunger only she could ever satiate.

“ _Fuck._ Gilbert, you _always_ make me feel so good,” she sighs. “You _are_ making me feel so good."

"I want you to push two fingers inside yourself, can you do that for me?”

She responds not with words, but with a soft mewl as she complies with his request.

"How does it feel?” He asks eagerly. 

"It feels…I— _please_ ," Anne chokes out. “I don’t think I can—“

She doesn’t finish her sentence, but the staccato of her breathing is all the proof he needs to know that she’s getting close.

“I want you to come for me, Carrots— but not yet— we’re supposed to be going slow, remember?”

Anne groans in frustration, and the shuddering breath she releases coaxes a trail of goosebumps out of him. They sprout up across his arms, and his legs, and along the back of his neck. And Gilbert shivers, eyes shut tight as he swipes the precum dribbling out from the tip of his cock with his thumb, imagining that it's _Anne_ who's bringing him close to the edge instead of his own hand.

“I miss you,” she pants. “I miss the weight of your body on top of mine…I miss the heat of your mouth trailing across my skin…I miss the way your fingers dig into my hips....but do you want to know what I miss most, Gilbert?"

He hums in response, too overcome by the fire in her words, and the desperation shading every inflection that lets him know she's just as worked up as he is. 

"I miss the way it feels when you slide inside me,” she whispers harshly. “Just the thought of it alone makes me—”

Anne breaks off with a sharp intake of breath that leaves Gilbert feeling flushed with desire— that nearly convinces him to hang up, get in the car and drive all night to get to her so they can _both_ make quick work of turning all these hypotheticals into reality.

“ _Tell me_ ,” he says, voice burning with need.

 _"Wet_ ," she gasps. “I’m _so wet_ for you, Gil— you have no idea.”

Gilbert lets out a low groan, hips involuntarily jerking into the circle of his hand at the thought of Anne all hot and ready for him.

“Would you really fuck me slow?" she asks desperately. "Do you think your resolve would break if I begged you? If I told you I needed you to fuck me _harder_?”

“ _Fuck!_ Yes. God,” he chokes out. “Don’t stop, Anne— you know I can’t say no to you.”

“You’d fill me up so good, wouldn’t you?” she asks feverishly. 

“ _Yes_...you always take me so well, sweetheart," he says, abandoning the controlled strokes he’d been edging himself with in favor of stripping his cock at a brutal pace. "I love the way you feel all stretched around me. I love the way you squeeze around my cock when I'm buried deep inside you." 

" _Gilbert_..." 

The sound of his own name tumbling out of her, coated thick with unbridled want nearly does him in. And all of a sudden Gilbert’s choked on the thrill of knowing that he's capable of leaving Anne feeling so desperately unhinged despite the distance that keeps them apart for most of the year. That he's capable of fueling her fevered ecstasy with nothing but his words and the imagination they’ve been cultivating together their whole lives. 

He feels like a crazed man possessed. Drunk off of knowing that Anne's wound up tight like a coil poised to snap at any moment. Frenzied by his own need to bear witness to the moment in which she’ll inevitably fall apart at his expense.

He knows the answer to his next question, but he asks her anyway, desperate to hear her say it. "Are you close?"

Anne barely manages to push out a _"yes"_ between the sharp intakes of air she’s breathing into her lungs.

Gilbert squeezes his eyes shut tight at the sound of her. He can picture it clearly. The way her chest must be heaving. The way he knows her back would be arching up off the bed and toward him if they were together, pebbled nipples grazing his own chest with every snap of his hips into hers. 

"Are you gonna come for me, Anne-girl? Are you gonna come for me like you'd come all over my cock if I was there with you, pounding into you hard and fast just like you’re begging me to?" 

Anne spurs him on with half formed sentences she doesn't bother to finish— demands that start with his own name followed by words like _“please,"_ and _"I need.”_ Demands that Gilbert is all too happy to meet for her in any which way he can.

"Come on, Carrots, come for me,” Gilbert pleads in response to her growing whimpers. “ _Please_ , Anne— I need to hear it— I need to hear _you_.”

The sound of her crying out as she reaches her peak sends a tingle of pleasure down his spine. Gilbert follows her moments later, ribbons of white shooting out and across his stomach at the sound of his name leaving her lips in a pleasured sigh. His hips hitch involuntary, cock jerking up and into the curve of his palm as he rides out his release.

For a while, the only sound left filling up the empty space is that of their labored breathing as they lie together in bliss, content to bask in the aftermath of their joint pleasure. 

"That was..." Anne starts quietly, trailing off as though searching for the right words. 

"New?" Gilbert supplies once he's caught his breath.

"But nice?" she adds, questioningly. 

"Definitely nice," he chuckles in agreement. “Was it good for you?”

“ _So good_ ,” she sighs contentedly. “If I can’t have you here with me, that might be the next best thing.”

“So no more home videos?” Gilbert asks jokingly.

“Probably not,” Anne laughs. “But you know, I do feel as though our one-off sex tape has served its purpose.”

“Which is?” He prompts.

“To teach us that we’re clearly more of a phone sex couple,” she giggles.

“Does this mean you’re down for an encore?” he asks.

“Oh, most definitely!” Anne agrees readily. “In fact, it’s probably a good thing you switched over to that unlimited plan before you left for Toronto.”

“I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?”

“I didn’t exactly hear you complaining earlier, Mr. Blythe,” she teases. "And I'd wager to say you _won't_ be doing much complaining next time either."

“When it comes to you, Carrots, I'm hard pressed to find anything to complain about,” he says fondly.

Gilbert waits for Anne to reply with self-deprecation, the way she always does whenever she feels as though he's paid her a compliment she believes to be much too generous. 

Surprisingly, it doesn’t come. Instead, there's only silence on the other end as though Anne's sparing a moment to carefully organize her thoughts before she speaks. He's about to cave and ask her what it is she's thinking-- not for lack of patience, but because Gilbert always wants to know _everything_ Anne's daring to dream up in that beautiful mind of hers. But then she speaks, and any prompting he'd been gearing up to do dies in his throat.

"I love you." 

Anne says it quiet and slow, as though giving each letter, each _word,_ the individual attention she believes it deserves. She says it in the way she often tends to do when the magnitude of just how much she loves Gilbert settles over her— when Anne feels as though those three small words aren’t nearly enough to stand in place for the way her heart and her soul sing for only for him.

And Gilbert hums contently, letting the warmth of Anne's love wash over him for a moment, before he whispers the same words back to her with just as much fervor. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> X ⭕️X⭕️,  
> the smut ring
> 
> **\---- UPDATE (8/30/2020)-----**
> 
> Hello dear readers!
> 
> I know a bunch of you thought Ems (aka: The_lazy_eye) was the one who wrote this one, so I hope it’s not too much of a shock/disappointment that it was actually ME! (Although, tbh, it’s a true honor to be mistaken for Em because they’re amazing and I consider the fact that so many of you thought this was their fic to be the BIGGEST of compliments!)
> 
> If you've been following my fics for a while, you'll know it usually takes a bit of courage for me to work up to posting any sort of Shirbert steam. As such, this fic definitely forced me to step outside of my comfort zone in an effort to try something new.
> 
> This story (as well as the rest of the stories in the collection it's part of) was born out of a joke on Twitter that was originally meant to stay among friends. “Wouldn't it be fun,” we thought, “if each of us wrote a smutty Shirbert one-shot, kept them anonymous, and then tried to guess who wrote which fic?” In the end, we decided to let you all in on the fun as well by posting all of them anonymously on the same day right here on ao3.
> 
> There’s no way I ever would have thought to write anything like this without the encouragement and support of Cindy ([botanyclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanyclub)), Ems ([The_lazy_eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/)) , Jodie ([the_strangest_person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strangest_person/pseuds/the_strangest_person)), Liv ([orayofsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine)), and Mags ([h0lyheadharpies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0lyheadharpies)), all of whom contributed their own stories to this crazy little collection! 
> 
> You’ll likely recognize all of their names as their talent speaks for itself, which means you don’t need me to tell you that they cooked up [some PHENOMENAL fics!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Shirbert_Circle/works) Please go and read them and give them all the love because they deserve it!
> 
> ALSO…an extra special shout out to the wonderful [writergirl8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8) for beta reading, and being readily available to bounce ideas off of over the course of the past few weeks! Rachel is a rockstar and she betad all six fics in this collection! 
> 
> Finally, thank you so so much if you’re kind enough to leave comments and or/kudos on this story. Your comments, no matter how long or short always mean the world— and they’re especially encouraging on fics like this that are way out of my wheelhouse!
> 
> In between updates, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://xxprettylittletimebombxx.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElaWithAnE)!


End file.
